The present invention relates to an compressor and an air conditioner.
As a compressor, there has conventionally been a swing type compressor in which a cylinder chamber formed in a cylinder is divided into a compression chamber and a suction chamber by a piston and a blade which are integrally formed, the blade being swingably held by two semicolumnar-shaped bushings, where a discharge port is opened in the compression chamber while a suction port is opened in the suction chamber (JP 2004-124948 A).
In this swing type compressor, refrigerant gas is sucked into the suction chamber through the suction port by swing motion of the piston with the blade serving as a fulcrum, and the refrigerant gas is compressed by the compression chamber and discharged through the discharge port.
In this connection, it is known that the conventional swing type compressor becomes worse in starting performance under a low outside air temperature in winter. It is further known that a rotor type compressor in which a piston and a blade are provided independently of each other and in which the piston slides against the blade also becomes worse in starting performance in winter.
It is considered heretofore that the worsening of the starting performance in winter in this type of swing type compressor is attributed to increases of the viscosity of refrigerating machine oil or to the so-called liquid compression that the refrigerant liquid is compressed within the compressor. As measures therefor, it has been practiced to heat the compressor by a heater before occurrence of the worsening of starting performance under such conditions as the liquid compression would occur or the viscosity would decrease.
However, the present inventor found that even with these measures, unidentifiable starting failures would occur to compressors in winter. Particularly, a compressor that has come to into such a starting failure, if carried in and disassembled in a service center, would be impossible to find any abnormalities therein and, if installed at field once again, would start up normally, where repeatability of the starting failure could not be recognized.